


daydream / wetdream / nightmare (phan oneshot)

by LOUVREPHIL



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Smut, Wet Dream, kinky????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOUVREPHIL/pseuds/LOUVREPHIL
Summary: summary: daniel howell, the school's pastel boy, tries to keep a low profile. he maintains (kind of?) a good gpa, stays in the library during lunch, and is the teacher's pet. of course, phil lester wasn't anything like dan. he was the school's bad boy, for god's sake. so when he gets sat by dan, unwanted attention follows.word count: 2.4k holy SHITwarnings: uhh wet dreams, kinda nsfw, my first ever smut so it'll SUCK, mentions of rimjobs and blowjobs, kinda wall sex if u put ur glasses on, and my fave: fingering (ofc i was gonna write did u not expect????)extra notes: i write smut to deal with my depleting mental health ((::





	daydream / wetdream / nightmare (phan oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is SIN and the first smut i've ever written i hope it's okay see ya
> 
> \- pj

dan was fucked.

in almost every sense of the phrase, dan was fucked. his grades were depleting ("mom, it's not my fault my A's turned to B's!"), he couldn't focus in his classes, and his mom was starting to question why he was spending even more time in his room. more time than a normal 17 year old boy would usually spend in his room.

of course, this wasn't dan's fault. it wasn't his fault he couldn't focus in class, or spent more time in his room, or watch his grades slowly drop. it wasn't his fault that everything was going to shit. it was that stupid, annoying, punk kid named phil. this was all of his damn fault.

but, dan couldn't help it.

dan couldn't help but to fantasize about phil, with his dyed hair and galaxy tattoo sleeves. he couldn't help but wonder if it hurt to get those sleeves, or how long it took to dye his hair, or if his mother was okay with his appearance. he couldn't help but to fantasize about getting a tattoo himself. maybe a small semi-colon on his wrist, or a phrase from his childhood. he was stuck in this forevermore cycle of thinking about phil.

he couldn't help but to fantasize about other things, as well. he couldn't help but to think about what it would feel like if phil pushed him down by the neck and took him from the front, whispering dirty things into his ear and choking him until he was on the verge of tears. he couldn't help but to daydream about how fucking  _amazing_  it would be if phil put a cockring on him and rimmed him until he was sobbing.

well, this is fucking great, because now all dan can imagine is giving phil a blowjob in the janitor's closet and praying to god that no one would walk in. yeah, fucking  _great_.

his mind tended to run wild, so he found himself daydreaming for the fifth time that day, and frowned at his own stupidity. phil would never talk to him! everyone knows that punk and pastel don't mix, especially when you're the school's favorite boy to pick on. god, all he wanted to do was at least talk to the stupid punk. he didn't care what it was about or where there were, he just wanted to talk to the damn boy.

maybe today was his lucky day.

"lester! go sit in the back by howell! and liguori, save the talk about your sex life for lunch!" the teacher snapped, causing dan to look away from the window. he saw her glaring at phil, pointing at back of the room.

"but why, ms. simons? shouldn't you just move pj?" phil smirks, not even moving from his seat.

"philip, don't get smart with me!" she barks, "go sit by dan before i send you to the principal's office!"

"sure thing, ms. simons." phil just laughs, clapping pj on the back to say, "yeah, i'll definitely be sitting back here tomorrow." phil gathers his items before heading towards the empty seat near dan.

dan?

he was freaking out, bouncing his knee and tapping his pencil as if there was no tomorrow. he couldn't believe phil was going to sit by him, be so  _close_  to him. and before he knew it, phil was sat right next to him, taking out his stuff as if nothing happened.

"hi," he offers dan a smile, "i'm phil."

"yeah, i know."  _fuck_. "wait, i– yeah, i know– i mean, uh– hi. i'm dan."

_way for a first impression, dumbass._

he just laughs, eying dan up and down, taking in the cute little skirt and even cuter sparkly hat. "dan, pretty name for a pretty boy. i'll remember that for future reference."

"oh?" dan squeaks, "you think i'm pretty?" his voice sounded much too high for his liking, but sue him, he was blushy and a bit surprised.

"not just pretty, babe." phil's voice drops to a lower octave, rough and husky and  _hot_. "fuckable."

yup, he was so fucked.

•••

_dan suddenly collided into the wall, the culprit of the crime kissing at his neck with vigor, causing dan to pant and squeeze his thighs together to relieve his pent up frustration. it's only been two minutes (minus the drive to phil's house), but he's already so sensitive and turned on. if a few minutes of kissing and being pushed up against a wall had this effect on him, how would he react to anything else phil had planned?_

_eyes fluttering shut, he moans out something that's supposed to resemble phil's name. well, it would've been phil's name if he hadn't just bit down on dan's neck and shoved two fingers into his mouth._

_"mmm!" dan leans his head to the right to move phil's fingers, "i– ah!– what's this?"_

_phil leaned back, lips red and eyes wild. he pants for a few moments, catching his breath, looking at dan with an absurd yet concerned look. "it's only my fingers, is that okay? i wanted to stretch you out, but nothing else. yet."_

_dan just whined, becoming painfully aware of the problem in his pants. he finds himself grinding up into phil, the friction being needed desperately. "please! please, do it, oh god."_

_"are you sure?" phil exhales shakily, meeting dan's hips with his every thrust._

_"yes, yes! just– oh, god– just fuck me!" dan moans wantonly, attacking phil's neck with openmouthed kisses and want. at a particularly slow grind, dan keens, which makes phil shudder. he definitely wanted to hear that noise again._

_this goes on for a few more minutes, dan leaving nothing to the imagination of phil's poor neighbors and phil marking dan as if he were his._

_pulling away from dan, phil tugs his own shirt off and throws it at some uninteresting corner of the living room before looking dan in the eyes. "you still want this?"_

_"do it, phil, for fuck's sake!" dan whines impatiently._

_in response to dan's impatience, phil shoves three fingers into dan's mouth. dan makes a strangled noise, the hum of his voice turning phil on even more. "suck."_

_feeling obligated to comply, dan hungrily sucks the fingers in his mouth while eyeing phil with a sinful gaze. he makes sure to get enough saliva on the fingers, sucking on them ludicrously. after a minute or so, phil apparently deemed him ready. he pulled his fingers out of dan's mouth, watching the trail of saliva that connected from his fingers to dan's mouth thin._

_"take off your pants," phil orders. he almost laughs at the pure eagerness of dan's speedy movements. dan practically rips off his skinny jeans, followed by his boxers, not caring that they're getting dirty on phil's floor. "i want you to wrap your legs around my waist, can you do that for me?"_

_dan doesn't even answer, automatically just does what he's told. phil grins, pressing dan further against the wall. dan gasps, then cries out when phil circles his rim._

_"are you ready?" phil purrs._

_"yes, god, oh fu– ah!" dan's interrupted by his own moan when phil slowly inserts one finger inside of him, the pace driving him insane._

_dan's hole clenches, the pain covering with a thin layer of pleasure. he cries out, wincing but phil just shushes him. "dan, it's okay. just breathe, it'll feel so much better if you let me."_

_he's treating him like fragile glass, and honestly, won't stand for it. deciding to take matters into his own (phil's?) hands, he clings onto phil's biceps as a sign of, "speed the fuck up." phil gets the message, and goes a bit faster before inserting in another finger._

_by now, dan's mewling and sensitive and loving the way phil's fingers hit every right spot at the right times. phil curls his fingers and hits dan's prostate, causing him to jolt himself onto phil's fingers._

_"should i do that again?" phil mutters rhetorically, purposely avoiding that spot to get another reacting out of dan._

_"please, phil!"_

_phil finally takes mercy on his poor soul and speeds up the thrusts of his fingers, hitting his prostate almost every other time. dan ends up hitting his head on the wall, his neck exposed and eyes squeezed shut. phil takes the opportunity to mark him once again, causing dan to whine and moan._

_"ah! oh fuck, faster, fucking hell! please, phil!" he moans so loudly, so_ suggestively _, phil couldn't help as to comply._

_phil speeds up his thrusts and finally adds that third finger. by now, he's hitting dan's prostate every time, and with those three fingers– fuck. dan's a goner._

_"phil, fuck– ah! gonna cum, oh fuck!" dan trembles, feeling a white hot heat coiling in his stomach. fuck, if this is what it felt like to be with someone, dan would definitely do this again. and again. and again._

_"are you gonna cum? gonna be my good boy and cum nice and hard?" phil goes at an even faster pace, further pushing dan into the wall so he can use his other hand to jerk him off. "come on, dan. cum for me and show me how good i make you feel."_

_dan keens, his hips alternately jerking into phil's hand then back down into his fingers. he didn't know what felt better; the dirty talk, his fingers, or his lips. "god, i'm almost– oh, fuck– there!"_

_"that's right baby, cum for me."_

_god, dan was almost there, he was so fucking_ close _. he was tensing up, at the brink of an intense orgasm and—_

shit. dan did come, alright. he came in his fucking boxers like a 15 year old having a wetdream, which in all honesty, wasn't far off from what just happened. dan laid there, panting, sweaty, and sensitive. for a few moments, he stayed there, still, before his breath finally returned to normal and went to clean himself off.

returning to his room, he shut the door quietly and sighed. this boy, this  _stupid_ , punk boy is going to the death of him. with phil as the last thought in his head, he eventually fell into a sleep; darkness taking over and waves of calm crashing down upon him.

surprisingly, he slept fairly well that night.

•••

five weeks later, phil was still sat in the same seat by dan. the teacher decided – more like yelled – that phil's spot would become permanent as dan would be a "good influence on phil."

of course pj protested, amending to never disrupt class again and to work even harder on his homework. but, ms. simons was firm on her statement and even pj's empty amends couldn't sway her.

"as you know, the semester is almost coming to an end," she started, earning a few murmurs of agreement and eye rolls of annoyance. "and since it is, i've decided to change your exams."

this, by far, was the best news the whole class has ever received. even for dan, this would be amazing. he wouldn't have to overwork himself and study like his life depended on it! (then again, he brought his english grade up to a B+, so he wasn't complaining. just an A would bring his overall grade to an A-, which would be better than nothing.)

"instead of exams, you will be doing a partner project!" she scribbles something onto the board, most of the class not paying attention. but what she says next even snaps chris out of his daydream:

"this will be worth 60% of your grade."

dan's jaw dropped. was that even  _legal?_  could a teacher just replace exams with a project worth even  _more_  than the exams?

the class bursted into an uproar, objections coming from either side of the room. protests bounced off the walls tactlessly, anger spreading as if it were a disease.

"i guess the whole class is on the same page, then!" dan half-shouts, the words directed at phil but probably not able to be heard.

"yeah!" phil smirks, "but wouldn't this mean we're partners, pretty boy?"

"jesus christ," dan rolls his eyes, a slight tint of pink dusted on his cheeks. it's been over a month, yet he still hasn't gotten over that damn name. "sadly, yeah!"

"hey! what's that supposed to mean?" phil says playfully, "i thought you loved me!"

"you wish, punk rock!" dan cringes, "yeah, i'm never using that again."

phil just laughs suggestively, "maybe you can use something else! i have a few ideas!"

thankfully, the teacher whacks her desk, gaining the students' attention. everyone's heads snap to her, the loud noise ceasing all conversations. "before you ask, yes, i've checked all of the legal stuff! the principal's allowed me to do this, and said it'd be better than taking a two hour long class period just for an exam that wouldn't even matter." she goes on, "i am pairing people up by where they sit. so whoever you sit by will be your partner for the next month and a half."

dan's eyes widened. another six weeks with phil? this was a fucking  _dream_ , having to be around phil for more than a month. now he actually had an excuse to invite him over to his house! of course the reason of the invitation would be purely to work on the project... yeah.

he looks over at phil, and to his surprise, phil was already looking right at him. he's got this glint in eyes, a smirk on his face that went with his personality. "well, now i'm even more excited for this project." phil confesses, "well, even if it'll be a nightmare and we probably won't get our work done, i'm actually kind of excited to spend even more time with you."

the bell sounds, students immediately shoving their stuff into bags and hurrying off to whatever dreaded class they had next. phil, like the good (read: trying) student he was, forcefully shoved his stuff into his bag. looking up, he smirks. "see you around, pretty boy."

dan just blushes, muttering a sheepish, "yeah, see you later" in return.

he watches the punk stride out of the room, bag slinging and fingers tapping some nonsense beat that only him and dan would know. dan soon follows, inevitably turning the other direction to get to his astronomy class.

he hums to the sound of matt bellamy's voice, mind wandering to phil as he walks down the semi-concentrated hallway.  _god, that boy is something,_ dan thought to himself.

and something, something phil definitely was.


End file.
